


Omega Flowey Drabble #3

by zone0neko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Other, Stuffing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zone0neko/pseuds/zone0neko





	Omega Flowey Drabble #3

You approach the slumbering, plant-like deity with caution and nervousness, trying to hide your curiosity as well as possible; the slightest movement could easily wake him up, and that would obviously end badly.  
Soon you were only inches away from him.  
Even when laying down, he still dwarfed you in size; it was fascinating to you, really.  
Slowly and quietly as to not disturb the monster, you reached out a hand, touching his large stomach. It was very soft to the touch, just as you expected it to be; your hand sinking in as if you were kneading dough.  
That was when he woke up.  
Without any time for you to run, he picked you up with one of his sharp, red claws.  
"And exactly what is a morsel like you doing here?" There was a tone of annoyance in his voice, which was not a good sign.  
"I-I was just, uh...I was..." Fear was mostly what had left you a stuttering mess by now, but you were also somewhat flustered.  
The monster seemed to pick up on this, and, oddly enough, seemed to know the reason why. (Now tat you thought about it, was he really asleep before?)  
He chuckled at your apparent motive, the thought of a prey wanting to cuddle up against his stomach seeming to amuse him.  
"Well, since you like my girth so much, why don't you stay here?"  
You were suddenly placed onto the monster's stomach, quickly pinned down with the same paw that held you moments ago. He held you down in a way to where you were specifically placing you ear up against it, as if he wanted you to hear the low gurgles and sloshes that now served as ambiance to you.  
It was at this moment that the monster revealed that, at some point before this entire interaction between you and him, he had caught a large, amoeba-like organism.  
The creature easily reached around 10 feet in height, and was as wide as you were tall. It writhed about in his grip, desperate to escape.  
By now you knew what was about to happen.  
Opening wide, he began to place the creature into his maw.  
Of course, the whole being was too large to fit in one mouthful, so he began to slowly gulp it down bit by bit.  
The barely audible groans you heard before soon grew into loud growls of hunger, and even sooner into sloshes as the creature was forced down his throat and into his gut. Over time, you could feel his stomach expanding to hold in the prey.  
You were entranced by the whole thing, your face highlighted with a deep, furious blush.  
It only took a couple minutes for him to gulp down the whole creature, a final slurp joining in with the noises you could already hear.  
His stomach had extended out several inches; it was a bit firmer than before but still retained its former plushness.  
He spoke, breaking the silence.  
"I'll make a deal with you. As long as you can prove your worth as anything beyond a mere snack, I'll spare you."  
You nodded, soon falling asleep listening to the calming groans and sloshes as the prey digested away in his gut.


End file.
